I am a Jedi
by saphyadragonstar
Summary: A Jedi girl from Earth travels to the Star Wars world to find out who sent battle droids to her school back home. Rated T for violence. Please read and review! Spoilers. Takes place after the Swarm War
1. Chapter 1 Battle Droids

hAuthors Note: I do not own anything of the Star Wars world; it's all George Lucas and those other brilliant Star Wars writers. I only own the characters I made up.

Ariela swung her lightsaber; its pale green blade humming as it sliced through the battle droids metal armor. Having destroyed it, she looked around the auditorium where she and her teacher, Master Roy were fighting the battle droids. The boys and girls of Guadalupe Middle School's musical rehearsal were hidden behind anything they thought would protect them from the blasts of the battle droids. A few were peaking out in fascination and awe at the combat before them. But most were sitting in shock scrubbing their eyes and pinching themselves, unable to believe what they were seeing. They lived normal lives without battles and magic and had never known that there was such thing as Jedi in their world. They thought Jedi just existed in the fantasy world George Lucas had created; the world of Star Wars.

Ariela turned back to the battle shaking her head and instantly ducked as a battle droid shot a laser blast at her. It was too far away to fight and she didn't want to get any closer and risk getting shot. Dropping into a "guard" stance, she reached out with the Force until she could feel the droids presence. Only vaguely aware of the blaster bolts flying around her, she blocked them swiftly with her lightsaber as she deactivated the droid. It froze suddenly, shut off.

Ariela turned around to see Master Roy standing a few paces away, wiping his face as he deactivated his grey-blue lightsaber.

"All right?" he called to her, side-stepping the pile of droid metal at his feet. "It's rather hard to fight in jeans. I so much prefer my Jedi robes."

"Yeah I'm all right. What are they doing here? Droids especially battle ones don't just show up in our world, Master." Ariela replied softly. She was worried and by the look on Master Roy's face, he was worried to. Why had battle droids shown up here? Who had sent them? And why?

"I know." Master Roy said, troubled. "I'll check the droids for any sign of their origin. But first I think we need to give these guys a shock depressant." He gestured around at the boys and girls who were coming out from behind chairs, cabinets and walls. All were looking extremely astonished and in shock. They were collapsing to the floor now that the danger had passed.

"Do you know how to do it, Padawan?"

"Yes Master."

Ariela went to one side and began placing her hands on the temples of a girl. She concentrated through the Force and directed calming thoughts toward her. The girl relaxed. Ariela moved on to the next student and then the next. Then she reached her best friend Larya. "Did I just see what I think I saw?" Larya asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes." Ariela responded softly placing her fingers on Larya's temples. She instantly jumped away in shock. She could feel something that meant only one thing; her best friend was Force-sensitive! Master Roy sensed her shock and immediately came to her side.

"What is it, Ariela? What's the matter?"

"She… she has the… the Force," Ariela managed to stutter, pointing at Larya. Master Roy looked at Larya a puzzled frown on his face. "You're right. That's odd, I never noticed it before. I'll have to train her. Are you almost done, Ariela?"

"Yes, Master nearly."

"When you are finished go upstairs to the classroom. I will meet you their."

Ariela put her hands back on Larya's temples and directed calming and reassuring thoughts towards her. As Ariela pulled away Larya grabbed her wrist. "Ariela, what did it mean, 'I have the Force'?"

"I… I can't explain. Master Roy… sorry Mr. Roy, will explain. I have to go, I'll see you later."

As Ariela walked back towards her classroom she thought about how she had come to train as a Jedi. Master Roy was her teacher in school five years ago. One day he had come up to her and told her that she was very strong in the Force and that he could train her as a Jedi. She'd stared at him open-mouthed as he explained that the world of Star Wars was real and that there were a handful of Force-sensitive people scattered around this world. She'd believed him and had begun her training that very afternoon. She met with him every day after school and sometimes on weekends. She also met with him during the summers. Ariela had had to tell her parents and sister about her training as a Jedi and they, after explanations from Master Roy, had believed her. Ariela was nearly finished with her training.

Ariela reached the classroom in which Master Roy taught and slipped silently inside. Master Roy was not there yet. She looked around, and then raised herself into a handstand. She began to raise one arm of the ground. When she felt balanced she raised her remaining fingers so she was balancing on only two fingers. Then she focused with the Force and began to levitate a couple of chairs, adding pencils and books as she progressed. She levitated as much as she could but when she felt her control wavering, she lowered everything she had raised. Ariela didn't want it all crashing down and causing a commotion that would bring people running.

Only when she had come back to a sitting position, did Ariela notice that her Master was sitting patiently on the floor, cross-legged.

"Oh sorry Master, I didn't notice you."

"It's all right Ariela. You've gotten very good at that. Your skills are complete."

"You really think so Master?" Ariela asked her eyes shining.

"Yes. In fact I believe it is time for you to go spend your year in the Star Wars galaxy." All Jedi Padawan from this world spent a year in the Star Wars world when they had completed their training. Every month in the Star Wars world was two hours here, so a year was only twenty-four hours.

"Oh really! Master thank you, thank you so much." Ariela had been looking forward to this ever since Master Roy had first told her about it.

"Yes I believe you are ready." Master Roy said, grinning at the look on Ariela's face. "I will have to send Luke Skywalker a 'holo telling him that you are coming. You will leave this afternoon after you have collected your things you wish to bring. Do not bring too much because Luke will provide you with many of your essentials."

"Luke Skywalker? I'm going to meet Luke Skywalker!" Ariela declared enthusiastically, laughing. It would be wonderful to actually meet her hero. "Wait. Master, how am I going to get there?"

"The crystal left over from your lightsabers crystal will do the trick."

Ariela touched the crystal of palest green that was hanging around her neck. When she had made her lightsaber she had had a small piece of crystal left over that she had given to her grandfather to make as a necklace.

"You just have to touch it and say,

'_Oh crystal taken from caves of gold, _

_Take me to your home.'_

"This will deposit you in whichever room Luke has picked for you. When your year is over and you want to come home you just say,

'_Oh crystal taken from caves of gold, _

_Take me to **my **home.'_

"This will deposit you right here but twenty-four hours later. Sound good?"

"Yes it does. I'll just go home and get my stuff. I'll meet you here around four-thirty."

Ariela started to walk off then said, "Master what happened with Larya?"

"She has believed me also and starting on Monday I will train her as I did you. I would appreciate it if you would come and help me."

"Yes sure that sounds good to me."

'Oh and Ariela," Ariela turned back to look at her Master. "She is strong in the Force but you are much stronger."

Ariela nodded and left. Inside she was burning with excitement. She was to meet all of her heroes from Star Wars. Luke Skywalker, Leia, Han Solo, Mara, Ben Skywalker, Jacen Solo, and Jaina Solo.

A/N: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Coruscant

_**End of last chapter:** Ariela nodded and left. Inside she was burning with excitement. She was to meet all of her heroes from Star Wars. Luke Skywalker, Leia, Han Solo, Mara, Ben Skywalker, Jacen Solo, and Jaina Solo. _

_**Chapter 2**_

Ariela rushed home as fast as she could. Her mother looked up as she dashed in.

"What's going on, Ariela?"

"There were battle droids at school."

"What!" Ariela's mom looked shocked. "What happened? Why were they there?"

"I don't know." Ariela replied quietly. "As for what happened, Master Roy and I battled them. Master Roy said my training was complete and it is time for me to spend my year in the Star Wars world."

"Oh my! But that is only twenty-four hours here, right?" Ariela nodded. "I have to go up and get ready, Mama."

Ariela took the stairs two at a time and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She pulled a backpack out from under her bed and put in a pair of jeans and some shirts. Then she attached her lightsaber to her belt. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste from the bathroom and her hairbrush from the shelf, and then stuffed them in her backpack. _I think that's it. _She thought.

As she went downstairs she bumped into her younger sister Tani who would start her Jedi training in a couple of years. "Where are you going, Iya?" She asked.

"I'm going to the Star Wars world; I'll be back tomorrow." Tani stared at her sister jealously. "Wow! You're so lucky. I wish I could go."

"You will, when it's your turn. I'll send you a holo of all my friends, okay?" Tani nodded and together the girls went downstairs.

"Can I hold your lightsaber for a minute?" Tani asked once they were in the kitchen. "Sure." Ariela handed Tani her lightsaber and went behind her. Tani pushed the black button and the pale green blade whooshed out. She stared at it in awe for a moment, then deactivated it and handed it back to Ariela.

"See you tomorrow, Sis." Ariela said kissing Tani on the cheek. She hugged her mother and said "Say good-bye to Papa for me when he gets home."

"Have fun Ariela," her mother and sister called as she walked out the door.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦ

Ariela slipped back inside Master Roy's classroom, where he was kneeling on the floor. "I just sent Luke a holo telling him you are coming. All ready to go?"

"Yes," Ariela said grinning enthusiastically. She gripped the crystal hanging on her neck with one hand and her backpack with the other. She said,

'_Oh crystal taken from caves of gold, _

_Take me to your home.' _

There was a rushing of wind and sounds. Then Ariela felt herself flying through space, catching glimpses of other worlds as she swept past. She slowed, and then landed with a soft thump in a small room. It had a bed, dresser and closet. A door led off to the refresher unit. Dumping her backpack on the bed she noticed a small bundle with a note. Picking up the note she read,

_Ariela, _

_This is the room you will be staying in. In this parcel are some Jedi robes, and a utility belt. When you are settled in, come to my quarters. You will be able to ask anyone and they'll tell you. _

_Welcome to Coruscant, _

Luke Skywalker

Ariela smiled and set the note aside. Picking up the parcel she undid the wrappings and pulled out three sets of Jedi tunics, pants, and robes. Wrapped in one of the tunics was a utility belt, complete with binoculars, pouches for food and medical supplies, and a clip for her lightsaber. She slipped off her clothes and pulled on her pants and tunic. She tied her belt and clipped her lightsaber onto its clip. She then pulled on her robe and tied up her hair.

After putting away all her things, Ariela pressed the green button to open the door, stepped out into the corridor, and then locked the door behind her. It closed with a whoosh. She walked along the small corridor lined with doors, and stepped into the large main corridor. It was crowded with people of all kinds. Pilots, servants, senators; everyone you could imagine. Ariela looked around and spotted a group of A-wing pilots, chatting and laughing at some joke. She took a deep breathe and walked up to them.

"Excuse me," they all turned to look at her. "Could you tell me where I might Luke Skywalker's quarters?"

"And who might you be, Jedi that you don't know where he lives?" A burly man grumbled.

"I'm Ariela, I'm new here." The mans' eyes widened. "Take this corridor until you get to the mess hall. Take the lift up two levels and his is the first corridor to the right."

"Thank you," As she walked away, Ariela heard whispers. Using the Force to enhance her hearing she managed to catch, "That must be the new Jedi from the other galaxy." and "I wonder what she's like?"

Sighing Ariela continued down the corridor, and reached the lifts. She pressed the up button and the doors opened. Inside were two droids and a man. One droid was obviously a protocol droid, much like C-3PO but silver. The other was a medical droid. The protocol droid said in a loud whisper to the man, "Master, it's a Jedi!"

"I can see that, RM-7. Please excuse him, Jedi. He can be rather outgoing and obvious. It is one of his faults."

"It's quite all right, sir." Ariela replied grinning. The doors opened and Ariela stepped out. "Good day sir." She took the first corridor and reached a lone door. Looking at the control panel, she noticed a purple button she had never seen before. Exploring it with the Force, she realized it was sort of like a doorbell; it would let those inside know someone was outside. She pressed it and heard footsteps from inside. The door opened and a woman appeared, a small boy peering out from behind her back. The woman could only be Mara, Luke's wife, and the boy Ben Skywalker, Luke's son.


	3. Chapter 3 Skywalkers and Solos

_**End of last chapter: **The door opened and a woman appeared, a small boy peering out from behind her back. The woman could only be Mara, Luke's wife, and the boy Ben Skywalker, Luke's son. _

Mara's face broke into a welcoming smile. "You must be Ariela! Welcome to Coruscant! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well, Master Skywalker. Thank you for inviting me here." Ariela bowed. Mara seemed very kind.

"Oh please, call me Mara. None of this Master Skywalker stuff for me or Luke either. You'll be living here for a year as part of the family. There is no need to be formal. Come in."

Ben was watching Ariela as she stepped over the threshold and into the room.

"Are you really from light-years away? Are you really a Jedi? Can I see your lightsaber?" He asked in a rush of words.

"Ben!" Mara chided gently. "Slow down. Ariela will be here for a whole year. You'll have plenty of time to ask questions."

"It's all right, ma'am. I don't mind. How old are you Ben?"

"Nine."

"I have a sister back home who is just your age." The trio had reached a living room equipped with comfortable chairs and two couches with a table between them. "You're welcome to sit down, Ariela."

Ariela sat on one of the couches. "Ben, why don't you have Ariela answer all your questions while I go get your Father."

"Okay Mama." Mara turned and left the room. Ben looked at Ariela for a moment and then said, "Well? Will you answer my questions?"

Ariela laughed. He was so much like Tani; curious and always asking questions. "Of course. Let's see. Yes I really am from light-years away. I live on a planet called Earth."

Ben wrinkled his nose. "It's such a plain name. Not at all interesting like Coruscant or Kashyyyk, or Corellia, or Tatooine. That's where Dad was born."

Ariela grinned again. "Yes, well we didn't have a great imagination when we came up with the name. Now hmm… I suppose I am really a Jedi. I am not a Jedi Knight yet, though. You wanted to see my lightsaber?"

"Oh yes please!" Ben gushed excitedly. At that moment the door opened again and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker walked in, followed by an astromech droid that could only be R2-D2, and Mara. Ariela stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Welcome, Jedi Ariela." Luke's demeanor was calm, and relaxed. His presence in the Force was also calm and focused. Ariela could see why in the books Jaina had referred to Luke as 'maelstrom of Force energy, so calm and focused that he was unstoppable.' "It is great to have you here with us."

"It's great to be here Master Skywalker," she said, awed. Even though Mara had told her to forget the Master Skywalker stuff, Ariela thought that meeting the greatest Jedi Master in the galaxy warranted for some respect. Besides, Ariela couldn't see addressing her favorite hero as "Luke", at least not on first meeting him!

Luke turned to Ben and said, "Ben, can you go with your mother while I talk to Ariela?"

"But Dad, she was going to show me her lightsaber. And I had more questions to ask her."

Luke chuckled and replied, "She can show you her lightsaber now and you can ask questions later; during dinner. Okay? I need to talk to her right now."

"Okay," Ben said sadly. He turned to Ariela. "Can you show me?"

In answer Ariela stepped back a couple feet and pressed the switch. A pale green blade of energy whooshed from the handle, illuminating the room even brighter than it was. Ariela moved it slightly and the blade hummed. Ben was watching with wide eyes and an open mouth. Luke smiled, a pleased look on his face, and reached out a hand towards the handle. Ariela handed the activated lightsaber to Luke as Mara ushered Ben out of the room. Luke turned it this way and that, examining it in hidden ways Ariela was unsure of.

Finally, Luke deactivated the lightsaber and handed it back to her. "Very good. It has been constructed well. Later I will test your skills with it. Please sit back down."

Ariela sat back in her seat on the couch as Luke settled onto the couch across from her. Artoo bleeped impatiently and both Ariela and Luke turned to look at him. Ariela furrowed her brow and concentrated.

"I believe he said you had forgotten to introduce him. I'm not sure if I'm right though. He sounds a bit different from the recordings."

"You're right." Luke said. "I see my friend Master Roy has taught you well." To Artoo he said, "I'm sorry Artoo. I didn't mean to forget you. This is Ariela."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Artoo. I've read lots about you."

_I hope you didn't hear it from Threepio, _Artoo bleeped. Ariela laughed. "No I didn't hear it from Threepio. I saw you in a movie." Artoo beeped questioningly.

"It's sort of like a holo film, Artoo." Luke answered. "In her world they made a holo film of our adventures. You know when you first met me and Obi-Wan. How far have they gotten? I've lost track."

"Well in movies they've gone from the time when your father was nine years old, up to the celebration after the Battle of Endor. Then other people have written stories as far back as thirty-three years before _A New Hope_, that's when you guys first met, all the way up to about six months ago when you defeated Lomi Plo, Alema Rar, and the Dark Nest. That book's called _The Swarm War._"

"I see." Luke said. "It feels odd knowing your world knows our stories but not that we actually exist. Now I was wondering if you could tell me about the battle droids appearance in your school back home. When Master Roy contacted me he gave me a briefing but he says he wasn't there when they arrived and that you called him."

"He's right. We were in a big room practicing for a play and all of a sudden these battle droids materialized in the aisles. I had my lightsaber in my pack and I called it with the Force and started deflecting laser bolts. Then I called Master Roy through the Force bond. He arrived minutes later and we destroyed the droids." Ariela answered. "That's all really."

"Interesting," Luke said thoughtfully. "Perhaps when Master Roy sends the symbol of who made the droids, we will find out more."

"Master Skywalker, sir? Do you know why someone would send battle droids to our world? What threat are we to them?"

"I have some ideas, but none of them are very likely. I think the most likely is someone heard about Jedi living there and wanted to eliminate them. The two of you could be very useful if we needed you. It is possible that someone is planning an attack and wants the Jedi out of the way. What doesn't make sense though is if that is the truth, why no one has attacked any Jedi here. It would make more sense to eliminate the ones that would be an immediate threat to whatever they are imposing."

Ariela was scared. Was someone planning an attack on the Jedi? Or were they just testing new droids? She didn't know what was going on and what scared her the most was that Luke Skywalker didn't know either. Ariela forced herself to breathe slowly and calmly; to use Jedi relaxation techniques to hide her fear.

Luke Skywalker and Ariela continued to talk for an hour. Luke asked her about everything from her Jedi training, to her regular studies at school. Then they heard a buzz from the door and a few seconds later Ben came bounding into the room squealing, "Daddy! Uncle Han and Aunt Leia and Jacen and Jaina and Threepio are here! Come on!" He rushed up to Luke and grabbed his hand pulling him up. Then he reached for Ariela and tugged on her hand as well. "Come on! I want you to meet them." Luke was grinning as he followed Ben out the door. In the dining room were the visitors. Leia looked up when the door opened and dashed into her brother's arms. She hugged him hard and said, "Luke I've missed you so much," before standing back and turning to Ariela.

"You must be Ariela." She held out her hand. Ariela took it and they shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Leia pointed at Han and said, "This is my husband Han Solo and my two children, Jaina and Jacen." For a moment her face darkened and Ariela remembered that Anakin, her younger son, had been killed. Luke put a gentle hand on her shoulder and Leia's face slowly cleared.

Ariela bowed to her fellow Jedi, Jaina and Jacen, and shook hands with Han. "It is really great to meet you all."

All of a sudden a metallic, worried voice sounded out. "Mistress Leia! You have forgotten to introduce me. Have I done something wrong?" Leia looked at the golden figure standing in the corner and began to chuckle. "Oh no Threepio, you've done nothing! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to forget you."

"If only." Han muttered under his breath.

"Well then," Threepio said happily, turning to Ariela who was hiding a smile. "I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication." Everyone in the room stifled grins or laughs and Artoo bleeped a smart remark.

"Artoo, how rude!" Threepio said in the sternest voice a droid could muster. Artoo replied with a series of sounds that sent them all into fits of laughter.

Mara came into the room a few minutes later and remarked grinning, "Threepio, if you are going to serve us dinner you had better get into the kitchen." Threepio nodded smartly and tottered off muttering something about impudent astromech droids. Mara turned to the others and told them to make themselves comfortable. Luke sat at the head of the table with Leia on one side and Mara on the other. Next to Leia sat Han and next to Mara was Ben. Then were Jaina next to Han and Jacen next to Ben. Finally, Ariela sat at the foot of the table.

C-3PO came in, a wheeled cart in front of him. He went around the table as each person served themselves. At first there was only silence, broken only by contented chewing. As eating dwindled down, Jaina turned to Ariela, "Uncle Luke tells me that I'm to teach you to fly a X-wing."

Ariela turned, surprised to Luke. He nodded. "Yes, I thought if you were going to stay with us then you'd better learn to fly."

"Thank you so much, Master."

"Have you ever flown before?" Jaina asked.

"No. We don't have space transportation. We only travel on land and water." Ariela could feel Jacen listening in on the conversation.

"It'll be really great to teach you. We have this practice X-wing that is exactly like a regular X-wing, except for the fact that it has space for two in the cockpit. I'll sit with you and we'll go out together." Jaina smiled at Ariela. "And then of course, we'll have to find you an astromech droid."

Ariela smiled back. "Thanks, Jedi Solo."

"Please call me Jaina. We're going to be friends I hope."

"Of course, Jaina. In return you can call me Ariela."

Jacen turned away from his food and looked at Ariela. "I'm Jacen." He was serious and Ariela could only feel his presence in the Force slightly and only if she payed close attention. It was unnerving to realize that Jacen could probably sneak up on her if he wanted and she wouldn't notice.

"Nice to meet you."

The three continued to talk, Jaina describing the battles she'd been in and some of her experiences as a child. Jacen stayed quiet only adding details when he saw fit. At the end of dinner Ariela decided to go back to her quarters with Jaina. Jacen declined saying he wanted to speak with a friend. Ariela guessed it was Tenal Ka, the Hapes queen who was his friend and who he had a child with; though she doubted anyone but herself knew this. They said good-bye to Luke, Mara, Ben, and Han and Leia who were going to stay and talk with Luke and Mara, and left. The trio took the lift downstairs and then separated at the bottom, Jacen going to his quarters and Jaina and Ariela to hers.

As Jacen walked away, Ariela noticed the people in the corridors giving them a wide berth. She mentioned this to Jaina. "Is it because we are Jedi?"

"Yes I believe so. Many are scared of me and Jacen and you're new so they don't know what to expect. Once some of them get to know you they won't be so scared."

Ariela and Jaina reached her door. Ariela pressed her thumb to the pad on the door and it hissed open. Jaina looked around and snorted. "They gave you this!" She asked shocked. "A Jedi? Why didn't you mention this to Uncle Luke? This is a minor fighters cabin or something, not a Jedi's." The room was very small now that Ariela looked at it.

"I didn't know."

"Here, get your stuff and I'll take you to my hallway. There's an empty room next to mine."

Ariela obliged and gathered her stuff, packing it into her bag. Jaina led her outside and up a flight of stairs. She walked up to a door that was next to the one marked **_Jaina._**

"Here you can use this room. It's a proper Jedi room."

**Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
